


Maybe One Day

by smilingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, College AU, Cutting, Dean In Love, Emotional Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Popular Castiel, Suicide Attempt, Teenager Castiel, Teenager Dean, Tooth Rotting Fluff, abusive!John, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingdestiel/pseuds/smilingdestiel
Summary: Dean sees Castiel flirting with someone else and doesn't feel anything. So, Dean starts a fight in hopes to feel some emotion. Castiel stands up for Dean and cleans him up.





	1. Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a High School AU only because Castiel and Dean are teenagers.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -more chapters to come

Dean hated high school parties. He loved scoring some free beer and possibly getting laid, but the ruckus that filled the building and people acting as if they fit in, as if they had no problems, as if they were going to do great in life, well, that was just downright annoying. That annoyed Dean more than anything. He didn't try to fit in. He didn't act like someone he wasn't. He was just himself, and somehow, he fit in. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
Castiel, on the other hand, loved high school parties. To him, they were all about youth, having fun, and expressing yourself. Castiel liked to interact with others, and be social. He was actually quite popular as well. He played football, and was openly bisexual. Of course assholes in high school would try to make fun of him for being partly gay, but they didn't mess with him. And even if they did, it's not like he cared at all. Castiel was totally carefree.  
Dean, on the other hand, was not. His father had caused him to be full of worry, although he didn't cause Dean's anxiety, he sure as hell didn't help make it any better. Basically having to raise his little brother, Sam, on his own, his father, John, was just there to make their lives worse. He had become the town drunk after his wife, Mary was killed. It's not like the town really ever saw John, as he had always left town on leads to Mary's death. Dean was better off with as less time spent with John as he could.  
Dean took a sip of his beer as he watched Castiel flirt with a girl named Tessa. Dean and Cas had been best friends ever since they were little, and they did everything together. They were still just as close, but Dean had feelings for him. He wasn't sure if Cas felt the same way, and he wasn't ready to feel more rejection in his life, so he kept it in. Dean didn't feel anything as he watched the man he was in love with flirt with someone else. He needed to feel something, even if it was pain.  
Dean swigged the last couple sips of his beer, leaving it on a table, left to the kitchen, and downed some Jell-O shots. He smirked as he walked outside, and headed to one of the biggest assholes of the school, shoving him with his shoulder as he walked by.  
"What the hell, Winchester?" Benny gawked at him, turning around from his friends to stare at Dean.  
"Hmm? Oh, just passing by," Dean smiled at Benny, irritating him even more.  
Benny walked right up to Dean, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "You shoved me," Benny spat at Dean angrily.  
Dean looked back to the spot he had just shoved Benny, as if remembering what he had done.  
"Oh. I guess I did," Dean smiled apologetically, but made sure not to actually apologize.  
"You gonna apologize or what, Winchester?" Benny demanded, his hands tightening on Dean's collar.  
Dean just shrugged and smiled when he saw Benny's face turn to complete anger. All he saw was Benny's fist come up, and next thing he new, Benny was punching him square in the jaw. Blood filled his mouth as he felt his tooth scratch against the inside of his cheek.  
"You gonna apologize yet, Winchester?" Benny asked again, sounding as if it was Dean's last chance to do so.  
"Eh," was all Dean could mutter before Benny's fist came up again to strike at his head again, causing a bruise around his eye to start forming. Dean winced in slight pain, and smiled, blood covering his teeth. He hadn't even noticed the crowd surrounding them, as he searched for someone he knew. He was beyond thankful when he didn't see Sammy or Cas in the crowd.  
"Now, Winchester?" Benny asked, not really asking, but just for his amusement. Dean didn't reply, and Benny's fist came up to strike his jaw again, and his bottom lip, split open this time, as blood ran down his chin. Benny dropped Dean to the ground, as Dean fell on his knees, his head involuntarily sinking towards the ground.  
Benny grabbed Dean's chin, raising it up and making Dean look at him.  
"You shoulda said sorry, Dean-O," Benny smirked, letting go of Dean's chin, and kicking him in the stomach.  
That's the moment Dean felt something. Anger? Yes. Sadness? Yes. Grief? Yes. Pain? Yes, yes, yes. But not just physical pain. Yes, his face hurt like hell, and now so did his stomach, but his heart hurt too. The pain of seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes when he looked at Dean, the pain of other's apologizing to Dean on the anniversary of his mother's death, the pain of telling Sam that everything was okay when it definitely wasn't, and the pain of watching Castiel flirt with someone that wasn't his. He had so much pain that he had been holding in. And it hurt. It hurt so damn much in that moment, because he had let it all out. He didn't mean to. He just wanted to feel emotion. One emotion, and he would have been satisfied. But all of this? It was too much. Too damn much.  
His back let out and he fell backwards, and Benny and a few more assholes came over and kicked, punched, kicked. A tear hid in the corner of his eye, and he didn't let it go. His vision blurred as they continued pounding.  
"Benny! What the hell, man?!" He heard a familiar voice yell.  
His eyes closed as he fell into unconsciousness.  
~  
Castiel yelled at Benny. In front of all these people, he yelled at Benny. But honestly, Castiel didn't give a shit. He had seen people leave the house, filling into the backyard, to watch some fight. He figured it would be some stupid fight about a stupid girl, in which neither of the kids even knew how to throw a punch correctly. But as soon as he walked outside, he knew something was different. He shoved past the crowd of people, and his eyes immediately fell on Dean. Oh, Dean. He lay on the ground, limbs askew, hanging out of his body in awkward positions, and blood streaked his teeth, his lips, his chin. A black eye started to form on his left eye, and it was already swollen and puffy.  
Charlie had followed him outside when Castiel had told her that he knew something was wrong. He looked back at Charlie, who stood there, frozen. Castiel looked back at Benny.  
"He provoked me, man. Don't be an-" Benny shot back, not able to finish his sentence as Cas punched him square in the jaw, shoving past him to get to Dean. Frankly, he was surprised Benny even knew a word as big as 'provoked'.  
"Oh, look, the fag's sticking up for his boyfriend," somebody said behind Cas. He shot them a look, making them shut their mouth immediately. He turned to Benny.  
"You better not touch him one more fucking time, or I swear to God," Castiel promised. He didn't want everybody to hear what he would do to Benny, but he'd be sure that Benny wouldn't be able to walk straight for the next week. He turned to Dean, a look of deep concern washing over him. He was breathing perfectly fine, but he looked as if he had been hurt pretty bad.  
"Charlie," Castiel said, grabbing her attention, as she looked from Dean's unconscious body to Castiel. "A little help?" Charlie looked back to Dean, and nodded, heading over to Dean's other side, as they lifted him up. Cas put his arm around Dean's waist, placing Dean's arm around his own neck. Charlie did the same thing on Dean's other side, pulling him up, and into a walking position.  
Seeing that this wouldn't work well enough, Cas turned to Dean, and slapped him across the face, hard, wincing at the contact he made to hurt Dean.  
"Dean? I need you to walk for me, can you do that? Charlie and I will direct you, just walk for us. Please," Cas begged. Dean muttered something, and took a couple steps forward, seeming as if he was conscious once again, although his eyes were still closed, and his head still drooped. The crowd parted for them, but Cas paid no attention. He took Dean through the house, leaving to the front, and walking down the street, as he finally reached Dean's Impala. He moved in front of Dean, holding his waist firmly, as his other hand dug into Dean's pockets in search for his keys.  
"Oh, shut up," Cas shot to Charlie when she raised her eyebrow at the position Cas was in. He finally found the car keys, unlocking the Impala, and pushing Dean into the passenger seat.  
Charlie looked as if she was questioning if she should come. "Just get in the back, Charlie," Cas said, taking a seat in the driver's spot.  
"Y'know I'm suppose to be home by eleven which is in," she paused, checking her watch, "ten minutes, so I have to get going. I'm sorry. Let me know how he is?" Cas nodded, said goodbye, and frowned when he took in the sight of Dean again. He looked somehow worse than earlier.  
Cas started the car, and headed towards his house. He wasn't going to go to Dean's house, didn't want to risk encountering John or letting Sam see Dean like this.  
"Sammy?" Cas heard Dean mutter.  
"Sam's not here, Dean," Cas replied.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes," Cas looked over to see that Dean's eyes were fluttering, trying to open, but not quite getting there. Dean tried to move, but soon groaned in pain. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and held on tight.  
"It's okay, Dean. We'll be at my place soon," Cas said, trying to comfort Dean. They arrived soon, and Dean hooked his arm around Dean's waist again, pulling him inside. He lay him down carefully on the couch, leaving quickly to get a wet rag, and a cup of ice water. He returned, placing the water on the coffee table, and putting the wet rag against Dean's lips, both of them now cracked and slowly bleeding.  
Dean's eyes fluttered open, agreeing to stay open this time.  
"Hiya, Cas," Dean smiled weakly.  
"Don't do that," Cas demanded.  
"Do what?" Dean asked in confusion.  
"Act as if you're okay. 'Cause we both know that you're sure as hell not okay," Cas retorted, staring at the blood coming from his lips. It was starting to slow down. Dean nodded in understanding.  
"Why'd you do it?" Cas asked, looking Dean in the eyes.  
Dean looked up to the ceiling. "Needed to feel something," he muttered, as a tear struck down his face. Cas glanced at him in confusion. "I saw you flirting with some girl, and I needed to feel something, anything," more tears accompanied his first tear, making his face feel like a river. "So I started a fight. I needed to feel at least one emotion, but all of them came spilling out like a dam," he said, his voice breaking. The blood stopped streaming out of Dean's lips, and Cas cleaned up the dried blood on Dean's chin as he listened.  
"But it hurts so much, Cas. So damn much. All of it. Everything hurts, and I can't control it," he confessed, as his hands started to shake uncontrollably. He shut his eyes as hard as he could, trying to wish away the pain, but it was still there. Cas grabbed his hand, squeezing, as he tried to comfort Dean.  
"What hurts the most, Dean?" Cas asked, trying to help his friend talk it out instead of holding it all in again. Dean opened up his eyes, making eye contact with Dean, his eyes dilated. Dean had felt enough pain already, he didn't need to add to it by telling Castiel how he felt about him.  
Dean looked back at the ceiling. "My dad. He says I'm worthless, although I'm more of a father to Sammy than he's ever been," Dean admitted. "But sometimes I believe the words he says." Cas' eyes darted up from Dean's chin.  
"You shouldn't, Dean. You are an amazing best friend, and an amazing brother as well. Please don't believe him," Cas begs. "Promise me, Dean. Promise me that if it gets bad again, you'll tell me. You'll tell me, and let me help you. Please, promise me." Cas said insistently.  
Dean looked to Cas, and smiled wearily. "Of course, Cas."  
Cas smiles at Dean, swipes the tears off of Dean's face with his thumb, and continues cleaning him up.  
Dean can't sleep that night. He wonders if he should have confessed his feelings to Castiel instead of lying. But if Cas didn't feel the same way, Dean just couldn't deal with that.  
Dean starts to think some of his father's words are true again.  
Dean is a coward.


	2. The Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years later, John has left, Sammy has left for college, and Castiel is in a relationship with someone else. Dean and Cas have started to loose touch, but Cas gets worried, and comes over to see Dean bleeding out on the bathroom floor.  
> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND CUTTING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this takes place four years after the last chapter. Possible triggers with details of cutting and suicide attempt.  
> This fic honestly could have been much better but I kind of ruined it by taking it down a different path, but I hope you all enjoy it :)

Dean watched as Sam waved goodbye one last time and drove away. Dean smiled, trying to act as happy as he good to make Sam feel as if he could leave his older brother for college. Dean wanted Sam to live his life, he really did, but a small selfish part of him, needed Sam. But he knew his brother needed this, needed away, from his father, from the remembrance of his mother every single day, and from his old life.  
Dean worked at a his father's car auto shop. His father only owned the building, leaving it for his alcohol, just as he did with his sons. Bobby took over the car auto shop, as well as taking care of the boys over the past couple years. Bobby treated Dean and Sam as if he were his real father, and it was nice to not have a drunk for a father.  
Castiel had been going to college as well. He went to a local college, and he still lived in town. He had started to date a girl named Meg, and things were getting pretty serious between them. Castiel and Dean didn't talk as much as they used to. Cas always checked in on Dean from time to time, but things were just different. Nothing had really happened to make it that way, they just had started to grow apart. Neither of them liked the fact that that had happened, but they thought the other had felt different. They talked at least once a week, meeting each Friday for lunch at one. They both looked forward to that day more than anything else in their whole week. But it was only an hour. An hour of their week, and if they were lucky, more time the next day if they were both free.  
Dean was still in love with Castiel.  
He had hidden his feelings again, and bottled everything up. He knew it wasn't a smart decision, but he would rather do that than feel pain all of the time. All the pain. He couldn't handle it. Not when his brother had just left for college, his father had finally left, and Castiel wasn't even there for him.  
Dean had made a promise to Castiel. He promised he would tell Cas if he was getting bad again, but he really didn't want to have to bother Cas with all of his problems when Cas was so happy.  
Dean had gotten drunk the night Sam left, wallowing in his sadness, which just happened to be a Thursday. He had gotten drunk enough to answer the phone when his father had called, telling him how he was a piece of shit, how he couldn't do anything right, and he shouldn't have been born. His father was just as drunk but he could tell that even if his father was sober, he would have still thought those things. Dean didn't say a thing, just hung up, drank more and decided to cut into his wrist. He deserved it, because his father was right.  
He dragged the blade just below where his vein stuck out, trying not to cause major damage. He gasped in pain, and the cut bled, but not too much. A little part of Dean hoped he would accidentally slip the blade since of his drunkenness, but it didn't happen. He laid down on the bed, lazily throwing a towel on the cut to suck up the blood. He blankly stared up at the ceiling. It felt like hours until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
~  
Dean woke up in the morning to silence. He took the towel off of his wrist, wincing in pain as he felt the real affects of the cut. It was much deeper than he originally thought it was, but not enough to bleed out. It was enough to make him quite dizzy though, as he stumbled when he raised from his bed. He went to the bathroom, rinsed the cut, and carefully placed a band aid on the cut. He headed to the kitchen, downed some water along with some painkillers to help his throbbing headache. He went back to the bathroom to take a shower, looking into the mirror afterwards. He had only gotten about two hours of sleep last night, getting around the same amount the past couple days as well. He had major bags under his eyes, his hair stuck out at weird angles, and his wrist still hurt like hell from last night. His whole body was sore from his crappy mattress, and he felt like complete crap. He called Bobby, letting him know he wouldn't be in at work because of the flu. Now all he had to do was call Cas and let him know he couldn't make lunch today. He took a deep breath as the phone rang, and tried to act as if he was alright.  
"Hello, Dean," Cas said happily, as he answered. "How are you?"  
"Good, Cas. I'm good," he lied, trying to sound happy. His voice was deep and raspy, but he tried to control it. "Listen, about lunch today," he fake coughed, "I can't make it today. I know we've never cancelled lunch, but I just feel like complete crap. I hope that's okay?"  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, no, that's fine. I mean, if you feel like crap, than we can cancel. No big deal," Cas said cheerfully. Dean could tell Cas was upset that they wouldn't have lunch, but if Dean felt like crap, Dean felt like crap.  
"Okay, I'll call you later then?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. Goodbye, Dean."  
"Bye, Cas," Dean muttered before hanging up. He felt awful for lying to Cas, but he really couldn't face him today. The summer heat would want him to wear a t-shirt, while the cut on Dean's wrist would want him to wear a long sleeved shirt, and Cas would get suspicious.  
So, yeah, that wasn't going to happen.  
~  
Cas spent lunch alone. He knew Dean had lied to him about being sick, he just didn't know why. He had to find out, confront him of why he wouldn't want to see him. After work, he went to the car auto shop.  
"Hey, kid! How you doin'?" Bobby exclaimed, throwing his arms around Cas in an embrace.  
Cas returned the gesture. "I'm doing good, Bobby. I was just here to talk to Dean."  
Bobby turned around to look at the car he was fixing. "Oh, he called in this morning. Has the flu." Castiel knew Dean had lied to him, to avoid him maybe, but he didn't think he would also lie to Bobby, and skip work. He never skipped work.  
"Oh okay. I'll just call him or something. Thanks, Bobby," Cas smiled in appreciation, and Bobby nodded, giving his attention back to the car.  
Cas wondered what was going on with Dean. He had never cancelled Friday lunch plans, even if he felt like crap, and he also never skipped work. Cas was determined to find out, so he headed to Dean's.  
~  
Dean spent his day alone, drinking himself to sorrow once again. He thought of all the ways he's hurt others in his life, all the damage he's caused, and how in the end, everyone leaves him. His father, Sam, and now even Castiel. It's not like Dean was surprised. He drove people away. He didn't mean to, but he just did, and he couldn't help it. He couldn't say he was hurt by it, because when he got drunk enough, he didn't feel a thing.  
Dean smiled as he took another swig of the alcohol filled bottle in his hand. Everyone was better off without him, he knew that. It was selfish for him to think that everyone would stay. He knew they wouldn't, but he hoped. And that was selfish.  
Dean took off the band aid covering his wrist and looked at the cut. It was still pretty fresh, newly sewn together in a straight line of bounded flesh. He probably should have gotten stitches, but he wasn't dying or anything. But maybe tonight he would. Everyone was better off, wouldn't have to be bothered by Dean anymore, or act worried about him. He grabbed the knife, looking at his other wrist. It was smooth, covered in delicate, unscarred flesh. Not anymore. He stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a razor from the drawer.  
Dean looked at himself one last time in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, spiking out at odd angles. Like this morning, dark bagels lay under his eyes, and his mouth dropped down. But there was something in his eyes. Relief, maybe? To be able to get it over with, to end it all once and for all. Maybe that was it, but Dean was too drunk to care. He grabbed the razor tighter in between his fingers, as he looked down and cut his clean wrist. This time, instead of avoiding his vein, he cut right under it, but closer and deeper. Dean grit his teeth, and hissed in pain. Blood spewed out of the fresh cut, as Dean sank to the floor. He reminded himself that he deserved this, that soon, it would all be over. Nobody would carry the burden of Dean Winchester again.  
~  
Castiel finally arrived at Dean's around 10pm, knocking on the door urgently. He had a feeling he should just storm in and demand an answer from Dean, but if Dean really was upset, he should be kind to him. After a minute, Cas decided to try the door, seeing that it was unlocked. He walked inside, with complete silence in the air.  
"Dean?" Cas yelled. Silence replied, so Cas searched the house. The impala was in the front of the house, so Dean had to be home. Cas checked the kitchen, then Dean's bedroom and finally heads to the bathroom in search for Dean.  
When Dean hears Cas' voice, he persuades himself that it's just his mind messing with him. That he's yelling at himself for not at least saying goodbye, but then he hears Cas again.  
Cas opens the bathroom door, seeing Dean slumped against the wall as he sits on the floor. Cas' eyes travel down to the arm Dean holds, as it's covered in blood with a wide cut covering his wrist.  
"Dean!" Cas runs to him, landing on his knees in front of Dean. His eyes frantically roam over Dean's bloody wrist, then move to his face to search. Dean's glassy eyes stare down at his wrist, as tears run down his cheeks. His face is blank, and that's when Cas realizes: Dean did this. Dean did this intentionally to himself. Cas gasps in shock, grabbing a towel from the counter, and covering the cut.  
"Cas, come on, stop," Dean mutters, still not making eye contact. Cas looks at Dean in shock.  
"You don't think you deserve to be saved," Cas whispered to himself, eyebrows furrowing. "You are so wrong, Dean." Cas brought his attention back to the cut, seeing that the blood had already seeped through the towel. He took the towel off, getting a new one. The cut was deep enough to make Dean bleed out, but not if Cas put enough pressure on it. So that's what Cas did. He held on to Dean's wrist so hard that he could see Dean wince. Dean slumped forward, his head falling on Cas' shoulder. Cas brought his unoccupied hand around Dean's waist, bringing him closer.  
"It's going to be okay, Dean. You're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Cas whispered in to Dean's hair. The bleeding would stop, and Dean would be okay, that's how it had to happen. Cas pushed Dean off of him to make sure that he was still awake and conscious. His eyes were glossy and half open, not particularly focused on something.  
"Stop, Cas. It's better this way. Sam's better off. You're better off," Dean insisted, staring at his wrist, tears traveling down his face. Cas' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Is this really how Dean felt? Did he really believe that Sam, that Cas, didn't love him? Did he really believe that they were better off without Dean? If so, he was so unbelievably wrong.  
"No, no, Dean," his eyes traveling everywhere around Dean, "You can't-you can't possibly believe that. I couldn't live without you," Cas confessed, his eyes finally meeting Dean's. Dean looked at him in disbelief, and it hurt Cas that Dean didn't know how much he meant to Cas. Cas' hand tightened around Dean's wrist, as he stared at Dean in silence.  
Dean's eyes traveled down to Cas' lips, and before either of them knew it, Dean's lips where on Cas'. Cas sat in shock for a second, not kissing back, but then got over it, bringing his free hand to cup Dean's jaw. The kiss was chaste and full of love. When Dean pulled back, his head rested against the wall, waiting for Cas' reaction. Cas just simply smiled, looking back to Dean's wrist, seeing that it was bleeding less. Cas' eyes traveled back up to Dean's face, as Dean's eyes started to flutter closed as he smiled happily.  
"Dean! Stay awake, please, Dean," Cas begged, bringing his free hand to shake Dean's shoulder. Dean brought his hand to cup Cas' face.  
"I love you, Cas," Dean muttered, his eyes finally shutting entirely.  
"Dean, Dean, no, please, wake up," Cas cried. His hands fumbled to his pocket, bringing his hands out to call 911. He knew Dean would be angry about this, but Cas had no other choice.  
~  
Dean woke up in a bleak and boring room. The walls were light brown, and a small tv hung on the wall. The room reeked of rubbing alcohol. Oh great, he's in the hospital. He turns to the side to see Cas, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.  
"You look chipper," Dean remarked, a smirk on his face. It was easier for Dean to act like Cas hadn't walked in on him trying to kill himself. Easier to act like nothing happened, although he knew by the look on Cas' face, he was about to get an ear full.  
Cas stood up, pacing back in forth in front of the hospital bed.  
"I thought you were going to die," Cas says angrily, bringing his hand to massage his forehead. "I thought you were going to die, Dean. You tried to kill yourself." He stopped pacing, looking at Dean in the eyes now.  
"You tried to kill yourself, Dean. Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were going to die!" Cas yelled. Dean never heard Cas yell out of anger, and it caught him by surprise. "You promised me. You promised me, Dean. You promised that if it got bad again, you would tell me." Tears fell down each of the men's faces.  
"I didn't want to worry you, Cas. You're happy with Meg, and you're happy with your life. I didn't want you to have to worry about me."  
"I'll always worry about you, Dean! Always! I'll always care for you and be there for you. You don't deserve to die. You should have told me." Cas swiped away the tears, staring at Dean as he waited for a response. Dean stayed silent, he didn't know what to say.  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" Cas asked, walking over to Dean, and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.  
"Dad said some things, Sammy left, and you're in love with someone else," Dean sighed as the words fell from his lips.  
"Dean."  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I got drunk and I was depressed and lonely. But I shouldn't make excuses for what I did. I know I promised you and I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise," Dean said as he stared at his sweaty palms.  
Cas grabbed Dean's chin to make him look at him. "I love you too, Dean." Dean's mouth fell open. Cas felt the same way that Dean did?  
"Did you hear anything I just said?"  
"Yes, and I forgive you. As long as you're alive and safe."  
Dean smiled. "You feel the same as I do?" Cas nodded, as Dean grabbed a handful of Cas' shirt, pulling him in for a slow, smooth, and loving kiss. Their lips moved impossibly perfectly together, as if they were created to move together. Cas smiled against the kiss. Although he was still pretty pissed that Dean would hurt himself like this, Dean was here. He was alive and it was all in the moment. Why should he ruin this moment just to yell at Dean when he already knows how he feels? Dean was alive and here. He would be pissed later, but for now, there was just love.  
That's all either of them could wish for.


End file.
